This invention relates to a scissors with sheath type replacable blades for exchange with new spare blades for the scissors, without requiring regrinding work and time.
In the prior art relating to scissors having sheath type replacable blades, such scissors are provided with a tongue type protrusion, and an extension of the blade forming the sheath portion of the replacable blade is fastened to the pivot portion of the pair of handled components of the scissors with a screw. Such type of scissors, however, has the following defects: it requirs a tool such as a driver for replacement, and this is not only troublesome but also has a possibility of injuring fingers with the cutting blades during replacement because of the disassembly of the instrument.
Therefore, a novel cutting blade replacable scissors which would eliminate these defects, ensure simple and stable fitting, and enable safe replacement of the cutting blades is highly desirable.